I am not the same as before
by ALEXAZLAC
Summary: Haibara découvre l'antidote permanent, mais rien ne se passe comme elle l'aurait voulu. Chaque chapitre auront leur histoire propre au sein de l'univers de cette fanfiction. Cette fanfic ne sera donc probablement "jamais" "vraiment" terminé. Detective Conan ne m'appartient pas.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Alors_ _que je commençais à m'habituer à cette vie si différente d'écolier de primaire, au fait de partager ma vie avec Kogoro et Ran… Au fait d'avoir Genta, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi comme ami, ou encore d'être considéré comme un gamin par la quasi-totalité des personnes qui constituaient son entourage. S'habituer à garder un œil ouvert en permanence, a jeter un regard au dessus de son épaules de manières répétés. Avouer que c'est pas simple quand vous étiez un lycéen autonome -et plutôt solitaire- de dix-sept ans._

 _Cela c'était produit un jour comme un autre, ou plutôt un jour qui avait commencé comme un autre jusqu'à ce qu'Haibara m'appelle pour me dire qu'elle avait trouvé l'antidote permanent, la clé d'une liberté retrouvé... enfin presque, l'Organisation étant toujours là... cela aurait grillé notre couverture plus qu'efficace, il est quand même incongru de soupçonné quelqu'un d'avoir rétrécit._

 _Je commençais à me dire que ce qui semblait au premier abord être la nouvelle de l'année, apportait plus de questions que de solution. Après être allé voir Haibara pour avoir confirmation de la nouvelle, j'en avais parlé avec elle, et effectivement prendre l'antidote et continuer à vivre ici... c'était du suicide; nous avons donc décidé de ne pas le prendre jusqu'à avoir une idée. Deux jours plus tard, j'ai eu cette idée... et j'ai donc prit la décision la plus difficile de ma vie, après avoir raconté la vérité à Ran et m'être enfui en disant que la prochaine fois qu'elle me verrait, ce serait à mon enterrement ou à la chute de l'Organisation, mais que dans les deux cas, elle devrait refaire sa vie... sans moi. La jeune femme n'avait même pas eu la force de réagir... sûrement trop choqué de savoir que ses rêves d'idylles avec son ami d'enfance venaient de partir en fumée, de savoir qu'elle allait également perdre celui qui devenait comme un petit frère pour elle alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu._

 _Il pleuvait sur le chemin vers la maison du professeur, un autre jour ça m'aurait fait chier mais là, sa m'arrangeais car je pourrais justifier mes larmes en plaidant que ce n'était que de la pluie, cela m'aiderais sûrement à expliqué mon plan -en cachant l'agonie dans laquelle je me trouvais-, le trajet m'avait semblé à la fois tellement long et tellement court, plongé dans mes pensé que j'étais à réfléchir sur le choix que je faisais, me demandant si s'était vraiment le bon... ou si je venais d'écouter les chuchotements du diable, prenant une décision que je regretterais pour le reste de ma vie._

 _La réponse était tellement évidente... c'était la meilleur décision et j'allais sûrement passé le reste de ma vie à la regretter._

 _C'est toujours le problème avec les grandes décisions... on doit se sacrifier en prenant cette décision pour protéger ceux qu'on aime, ou du moins, c'est ce que j'avais toujours cru. Arrivé devant la maison du professeur, je me suis dit -pour me rassurer… si cela avait du sens- que maintenant que j'en avais parlé à Ran, c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, et puis c'était censé être la bonne solution._

 _Je suis rentré et j'ai expliqué au professeur et à Haibara que je prendrais l'antidote et rejoindrais le FBI pour détruire l'Organisation. Ma soudaine réapparition, les forcerais à sortir de leur zone de confort et ils viendraient à moi. Que Ai devrait pendant ce temps vivre comme une simple écolière et ne plus jamais ce mêlée d'affaires criminels, de près ou de loin -afin qu'on ne fasse pas le lien entre elle et moi, ou entre Sherry et moi-; tout du moins jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à faire tomber l'Organisation. Bien sur... elle n'était pas de cette avis:"Et puis quoi encore!? On a combattu ensemble depuis le début. Je ne te laisserais pas prendre tout les risques alors que je suis ici à vivre tranquillement comme une primaire!"_

 _"Écoutes-moi pour une fois! Si ils comprennent le lien entre nous... alors tout ça n'aura servit à rien, la clé c'est qu'ils n'apprennent- pas le lien entre Sherry et Shinichi! De plus, je veux que tu ais une vie normale, car je ne peux pas faire ça si j'ai un doute sur le fait que tu sois en sécurité!"_

 _Elle ne répondit pas, trop choquée de ce que je venais de révéler. Je la pris tendrement dans mes bras voulant par ce contact me donner la force de suivre mon idée. Elle avait les yeux écarquillé et la bouche ouverte, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler je repris: "Ne prends l'antidote qu'une fois l'Organisation tombé, si tu veux le prendre bien sur. Et j'ai tout dit à Ran en lui précisant de ne jamais en parler sauf à toi, au professeur ou à Hattori."_

 _Je pris l'antidote et je me mordis la lèvre afin de rien dire alors que je sortais, ne lui donnant même pas l'occasion de répondre ou de me dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait vue, la dernière fois où j'avais pu entendre sa voix d'ange..._

"Extrait du journal de Shinihi Kudo, quelques semaines après son arrivé aux États-Unis."

Trois mois plus tard, les parents de Shinichi mourraient dans un accident d'avion, l'avion avait été frappé par la foudre, et c'est ainsi -dans une situation à la probabilité infime- que disparu le seul moyen qu'il restait à Shiho ou à n'importe lequel des proches du détectives resté au Japon de le contacté. Il n'avait évidemment aucun contact avec eux au cas où ils seraient surveillés, étant donné qu'il était un appât il était logique qu'il doive limité ses contacts au strict minimum. Jodie, elle était resté en contact avec Shiho mais les lettres étaient courtes, basiques et ne contenaient aucun élément susceptible d'être dangereux dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Trois ans et demi après son départ, l'Organisation était tombé, faisant ainsi la "Une" de tout les journaux pendant plusieurs mois avec le nombre hallucinant de haut placé impliqué, mais aucun signe du jeune homme, Jodie ayant simplement commenté qu'il avait disparu quelques mois avant la chute de l'Organisation. Shiho décida de prendre l'antidote et de partir à la recherche du jeune homme... malheureusement sans réussite, il n'y avait plus aucune traces prouvant que son sauveur était encore vivant et ce depuis plusieurs mois.

Elle revint bredouille après six mois de recherche intense annonçant ainsi la nouvelle à Ran, s'excusant une énième fois d'avoir placé son ami d'enfance dans cette situation. Cette nouvelle balaya les derniers doutes que pouvait encore avoir la karatéka suite à la confession du docteur Araide reçu quelque jours plus tôt. Celle qui était devenu professeur de sport, -la complicité d'abord avec Conan puis avec les Détectives Boys avait éveillé cette partie de sa personnalité-, et honnêtement elle adorait ce travail qu'elle exerçait à l'école Teitan. Quand à Shiho, elle avait rejoint le service médico-légale de la police et avait une certaine proximité qui c'était installé aux fils des ans avec Ran, devenant quasiment aussi importante pour elle -aux yeux des autres- que Sonoko où Kazuha.

Kogoro quand à lui était retourné travaillé sous les ordres de Megure et Eri avait décidé de retourné vivre avec son mari en voyant que celui-ci avait réaliser certaines choses et en avait grandement changer, suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse vivre avec lui sans regret.

Kazuha et Heiji avait enfin commencé une relation amoureuse après avoir failli détruire leur amitié avec leurs non-dit. Ils s'étaient mariés quelques mois après la chute de l'Organisation, Heiji aurait voulu que Shinichi soit son témoin... mais voyant qu'il n'avait toujours aucun signe de son rival, il décida de profité du bonheur qu'il pouvait avoir dans son couple.

Le professeur Agasa, s'était marié avec Fusae Campbell, son amour d'enfance; Shiho voulant éviter de se mettre entre eux et surtout elle qui était une solitaire s'imagina très mal vivre avec une personne de plus bien que Fusae lui donnait une très bonne impression; exprima ses envies de quitter la maison, et de s'installer dans la maison des Kudo.

A la mort de Yusaku et Yukiko Kudo, leurs affaires avaient été redirigés vers Shinichi mais celui-ci n'en avait rien fait a part nommé le professeur comme bénéficiaire au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose, et étant devenu introuvable, c'est donc le vieil ami de la famille, Hiroshi Agasa qui en avait hérité. Le vieil homme, voyant que Shiho avait décidé de quitter son toit avait décider de lui offrir la maison qu'avait habiter Shinichi, lui permettant ainsi de rester proche de celui qu'elle voyait comme un père adoptif et ce sans déranger sa nouvelle vie de couple, étant donné qu'elle vivait désormais la porte à côté.

Pour faire simple tout le monde était heureux et en couple... sauf Shiho, l'autre raison qui l'avait poussé à accepté de vivre dans cette maison, c'était parce que malgré tout ses efforts... elle ne pouvait pas oubliée l'homme qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Elle avait rejoint la police parce que c'était un travail dans ses compétences et car elle avait privé la police japonaise de celui qui deviendrait sûrement l'un des meilleurs détective de l'histoire.

Elle avait également fait ce choix car ce travail lui permettait de continuer ses recherches pour retrouver le détective -n'ayant pas abandonné complètement l'espoir de le retrouvé- et car... c'était un travail très prenant, pour elle qui n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami au cours de sa vie... c'était parfait. Car si avant la mort de sa sœur, elle vivait dans un monde trop froid pour ce genre de sentiment, après le départ de Shinichi... elle n'en avait tout simplement pas eu l'envie malgré les nombreux prétendants qui continuait d'affluer bien qu'une partie de son passé ait été rendu publique.

Mais tout n'était pas sombre, elle voyait toujours les détectives boys, à qui elle avait révélé la vérité au moment de prendre l'antidote, Ran ou Agasa, et pour une solitaire comme elle, c'était largement suffisant. Elle avait même un bonne relation avec les officiers Sato et Takagi -qui s'étaient mariés- et même l'officier Chiba. Bien que se soit plus tendu avec Kogoro ou Shiratori, elle pouvait travailler avec eux sans problèmes. Bien sur, ils y avaient quelques messes basses dans les couloirs sur sa manière de vivre ou sur son passé mais elle n'y portait aucune attention. Quelques rumeurs plutôt désagréable avait même circulé; mais elle les avait supporté car elle savait que partout où elle travaillerait ses choses là arriveraient. La jeune chimiste avait été surprise de voir Megure la défendre ouvertement contre les rumeurs les plus insistantes.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Part One

**Chapitre 1 - Part. One : Shinichi et Shiho, la deuxième rencontre**

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que le détective était partit, tout espoir de le retrouver semblait maintenant... un peu farfelu, Ran avait accepté la demande en mariage d'Araide et la cérémonie avançait à grand pas. Cependant Eri qui avait aperçu la détresse de sa fille alors qu'elle regardait un vieil album photo, avait décidé de reprendre contact avec quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à clarifier cette situation.

Justement à l'aéroport de Tokyo, une américaine blonde avec des lunettes et un badge du FBI était accompagné d'un homme d'origine d'asiatique avec une cicatrice sur l'arcade droite qui s'étendait un peu sur sa tempe, il semblait être un collègue de la blonde, et alors qu'il sortait une cigarette. C'est la blonde qui engagea la conversation:

"-Elle à une mauvaise influence sur toi, tu as déjà de la chance d'être en vie et tu te met à fumer? Tu tiens tant que ça à lui ressembler?"

"-Jodie! Le voyage c'est super bien passé et toi tu ramènes ça sur le tapis... ça fait _un an et demi_ … tu ne veux pas passer à autre chose?" Lassé d'avoir a nouveau cette conversation.

"-Désolé. Mais… Rassures-moi, tu comprends que j'ai du mal avec la décision que tu as pris?"

"-Oui mais, premièrement, je fumes si je veux, de plus allé voir quelqu'un en prison n'est pas illégale, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que les parloirs existent! De plus, elle n'est plus celle qu'elle était."

"-Mais sa ne l'absout pas de tout les crimes qu'elle a commis dans sa vie!"

"-Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Et puis merde à la fin! Je parcours la moitié du monde pour allé t'accompagné au mariage d'une de tes anciennes élèves... alors lâches moi la grappe..."

"-D'ailleurs, a propos de ça…", commença-t-elle en hésitant, "le mariage c'est _dans une semaine_ , _aujourd'hui_ c'est l'enterrement de vie de célibataire…"

Il s'arrêta de marcher pour essayer de ne pas exploser a la sensation désagréable que ses instincts lui envoyaient.

"-Je vais passer une semaine ici pour rien! Et puis j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre qu'elle t'ait invité alors que tu n'as été sa prof que… c'était quoi? Quelques mois?"

"-Oui, une de ses amies m'a retrouvé et Ran m'a donc invité à son mariage; le pourquoi elle m'a invité, c'est plus compliqué. De plus il n'y aura que quelques personnes dans un lieu plutôt calme... c'est pas une festive."

"-J'en étais sûre, on est là pour que je renoue avec mon passé." Il poussa un très long soupir. "Ok…. et moi je suis là en tant que..."

"-Mon cavalier!" Dit-elle toute joyeuse.

"-C'est pas comme si j'avais que ça a faire..." Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

"-Quoi parce que tu avais un rendez-vous peut-être?"

"-Un plan cul... moi je fais pas dans le sentimentalisme."

"-C'est quoi cette manière de parler! Et puis arrête de jouer au dur!" S'offusquant.

"-Réagir comme ça à ton âge... c'est un peu triste."

"-A mon âge!" Explosât-elle.

"-T'es plus une jeune femme, il serait tant que tu... enfin tu vois."

"-Je n'ai pas de leçon a recevoir sur ma vie sexuelle de la part d'un puceau!" Voyant qu'elle avait été trop loin, elle reprit. "Désolé... on peut changer de conversation?"

"-Ou, on peut ne pas parler, si tu préfères?"

"-Parfait. Mais tu le regretteras." Dit-elle en souriant.

"-Des promesses Jodie, toujours des promesses, il serait tant que tu mûrisse."

Elle fulminait en pensant: _"Et toi, que tu sois un peu plus en phase avec tes sentiments."_

Quelques minutes plus tard l'homme reprit après avoir longuement réfléchit:

"-Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as pas besoin de moi aujourd'hui? Comme c'est un enterrement de vie de célibataire..."

"-Non, c'est vrai mais j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes." On pouvait remarqué le stress dans sa voix.

"-Pourquoi? Et je peux savoir où on va dormir?"

"-On va dormir chez toi... Shiho acceptera sûrement de nous héberger."

"-J'en étais sur!" Il fit semblant de s'énervé d'une colère noire alors qu'il avait déjà comprit que sa en arriverait là.

"-Calmes-toi... après le mariage, tu feras ce que tu veux et je ne t'embêterais plus jamais avec ça Shinichi."

"-Je supposes donc que cet élève est une personne de mon passé?"

"-C'est justement ton amie d'enfance Ran Mouri."

"-Ok." Dit-il en se pensant que c'était sûrement une bonne occasion de tiré définitivement un trait sur son passé, même si... il y a bien une personne qu'il aimerait rencontré.

"-Je pensais que ce serait plus dur de te convaincre..."

"-Je suis ici, alors autant régler les affaires de mon prédécesseur. Qui y aura t-il à cet enterrement non-festif? J'en connais sûrement quelques un."

"-Tu connais les noms des gens de ton passé? Alors que tu ne voulais pas les rencontrés."

"-Si je venais un jour à les rencontrés, ce serait plus simple de savoir qui ils sont et la raison de leur comportement, c'est pour ça que j'avais regardé qui était les personnes de mon passé. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il espère revoir, je n'ai pas envie de l'être et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas alors pourquoi... pourquoi j'essayerai de reprendre contact. C'est pour ça que je ne les ais jamais contacté après avoir perdu la mémoire." Il avait complété mais juste en pensée, _"j'avais aussi regardé qui ils étaient pour comprendre ce qui était écrit dans le journal"_.

"-Il y aura donc Ran Mouri, Shiho Miyano, Sera Masumi, Sonoko Suzuki, deux ou trois de ces collègues professeurs, Fusae Campbell avec qui elle est devenu très proche ses derniers mois, Hiroshi Agasa, Heiji et Kazuha Hattori et sa mère Eri Kisaki."

"-Drôle de liste d'invité..."

"-Elle est comme ça."

"-Je les connais tous, sauf ses collègues... évidemment. Je pense que je ferais mieux de ne pas la voir aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un jour pour ça."

"-Si justement, j'ai discuté avec sa mère et on pense que ton arrivé lui permettra -en voyant que tu n'es plus celui qu'elle a connu, et que tu ne le seras plus jamais- de tirer un trait définitif sur toi et avancer sereinement dans son mariage."

"-Si tu le dis, mais mon charme dévastateur pourrait contrarié vos plans."

"-Ouais, on y a pensé mais nous n'avons pas d'inquiétude sur ce point étant donné qu'elle n'est plus du tout ton type."

"-C'est clair, et je suis sûre que mes voyages aux parloirs de la prison conforte cette idée." Lançât-il sarcastiquement.

"-Entre autre."

Ils arrivèrent vers le petit restaurant qui avait été loué pour l'occasion, il se situait aux deuxième étage d'un des plus grands centre commercial de Tokyo.

Pendant ce temps-là Eri regardait de plus en plus souvent la porte d'entrée alors que tout les autres invités étaient déjà arrivé. La voyant faire Ran demanda:

"-Maman, que ce que tu regardes?"

"-J'attends Jodie Starling, elle m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure, en disant qu'elle arrivait avec son cavalier."

"-Oui c'est vrai que je l'ais invité, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait accompagné... je ne savais pas qu'elle était en couple." Répliqua Ran pensive.

"-C'est un de ses collègues, pas son amoureux." Compléta Eri voulant éviter toute méprise.

"-Akai?" Demanda Shiho qui s'était approché intéressé par la discussion.

"-Non, mon frère est bloqué à Detroit sur une enquête." Répliqua Sera, qui s'était également rapproché après avoir entendu le nom de Jodie.

"-Ah, alors qui?" Demanda Ran en se retournant vers sa mère.

Qui pour toute réponse pointa la porte d'entrée, Jodie venait d'arrivé. Seule, son collègue ayant pensé qu'il était préférable qu'elle fasse les explications avant que les personnes de son passé ne le voie, afin qu'il soit préparé à la nouvelle avant de le voir, cela réduirait les possibilités de problèmes. La blonde arriva dit bonjour à tout le monde puis se mit face au groupe de personne; elle allait parler mais fut coupé par Ran qui demanda:

"-Je croyais que vous veniez accompagné?"

L'américaine lâcha un grand soupir et dit:

"-C'est justement de ça dont je voudrais vous parler, a tous, c'est plutôt compliqué. Alors voilà, il y a un peu plus de deux ans et demi maintenant, Shinichi Kudo a disparu sur une enquête dans un bâtiment de l'Organisation, il y a eu une confrontation avec certain des membres, et il y a eu une explosion, on a retrouvé un peu de sang lui appartenant. Mais il... il avait disparu, ce n'est que presque qu'un an plus tard qu'on la revu, alors qu'il apportait des informations décisives, sur l'Organisation et en compagnie de Vermouth qui a... été très coopérative avec nous.

"Puis il nous a fallu quelque mois pour arrêter tout les criminels ou presque reliés à l'Organisation. Il… Il a été gravement blessé à la tête le jour de sa disparition. Malgré un certain nombre de visites chez le docteur, il n'a jamais retrouvé la mémoire et sa blessure à également changé sa personnalité... Car il a du tout ré-apprendre à marcher, à parler... tout. Si on vous a dit qu'il n'était pas revenu, c'est parce qu'il n'est plus Shinichi Kudo, au propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs…

"Enfin voilà, pour le reste vous pouvez lui demandez directement. Quand il arrivera bien sur, je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé, mais si il n'était jamais revenu au Japon... c'était aussi pour ne pas être traité comme une bête de foire, déjà que ses choix ont fait jasé au bureau."

"-Quel choix? Et il est où?" Demanda Eri qui était déjà au courant de la survit de Shinichi mais pas de ses choix.

"-Partit s'acheter un paquet de cigarette... cela devait me laisser le temps de l'explication. Il devrait arrivé d'ici cinq à dix minutes. Enfin si il vient."

Avec cette phrase Jodie qui avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère l'avait au contraire, tendu encore un peu plus.

"Quand à ses choix... pas maintenant; pas comme ça. Je précise que ce n'est rien d'illégale et que même moi, qui ais sûrement été la personne la plus choqué, j'ai finit par accepté qu'il avait ses raisons de faire ça."

Si au bout de trois à quatre minutes, tous avaient retrouvé leurs esprits et commençaient à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et à sa signification; Shiho, elle s'était figé, elle avait depuis longtemps accepté qu'il était peut-être mort, ou que sa lutte contre l'Organisation l'ait un peu changé... mais sa, sa elle ne s'y attendait pas et surtout elle ne savait pas comment réagir, être heureuse qu'il soit en vie ou en colère qu'il n'ait pas cherché à la contacté plus tôt, bien que ses connaissance faisait qu'elle savait que si il n'avait aucun souvenir... se n'était pas de sa faute et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Pendant le temps de sa réflexions, tout les autres ou presque avait accepté de jouer fair-play au moins aujourd'hui, ne serait-ce que par égard pour Ran et sa fête car c'était quand même censé être un des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Shiho quand à elle avait finalement décidé d'aller cherché Shinichi dans un élan d'émotion, le "si il vient" de Jodie ayant fait naître une peur sans aucune logique, car c'était très certainement une blague, de mauvais goût certes mais une blague.

Elle était encore aux deuxième étage du centre commercial, elle courrait sans faire attention tellement impatiente qu'elle était de revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait et glissa sur une flaque d'eau faite par un enfant quelques minutes plus tôt, rentra en collision avec Shinichi qui arrivait finalement et elle passa par dessus la barrière du deuxième étage, il se jeta dans le vide, lui attrapa la main et il s'accrocha in-extremis à la rambarde de l'autre main, ayant entendue les cris les autres arrivaient notamment Heiji et Jodie qui aidèrent une Shiho que Shinichi avait quasiment fait remonté puis, il repassa lui même par dessus la barrière et dit à une Jodie encore haletante:

"-Tu voies, la musculation sa ne sert pas qu'à faire le malin." Avec un ton sarcastique qui aurait pu appartenir à Shiho. Avant de s'adresser à la légiste en disant, "fais attention, il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te sauvé."

Les autres restaient choqué devant cette homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui avait les cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules, noir avec quelques mèches rouge sang d'un goût douteux. Il portait un costume italien noir avec une chemise couleur framboise écrasé, le tout était très bien taillé mais sans artifices. Il était plutôt séduisant, même sa cicatrice à l'arcade droite lui donnait un air mystérieux, il avait des yeux d'un bleu perçant. Et la blonde dit:

"-Voilà Shinichi Kudo, enfin plus ou moins."

-Il répondit vivement, "faut toujours que tu remettes ça sur le tapis! Rassure moi, qu'un jour tu arrêteras de le faire?"

"-J'ai accepté ton choix, sa ne veux pas dire que j'en suis heureuse et puis avoue que c'est pas banal!"

"-De toute façon d'ici cinq à six semaines... je serais le seul à porter ce nom... alors tu peux te réjouir autant que tu veux mais arrêtes de me faire chier avec ça."

"-Hein...elle est... j-je savais pas, je croyais qu'il lui restait plusieurs années... Désolé, je ne le suis pas pour elle, mais pour ce qu'elle représente pour toi."

"-Ouais... oublie." Il se tourna vers les autres personnes. "Bonjour à tous et à toutes, ravie de vous rencontré." Dit-il d'un air faussement enjoué qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de son actrice de mère.

Ils retournèrent ensuite, dans le restaurant, et les discussions reprirent avec Shinichi comme point central, prenant quelques nouvelles de lui, de son travail, si il avait un copine, si il lui restait quelques souvenir. Il répondit qu'il est un agent du FBI qui venait de finir sa formation initial et qu'il avait travaillé avec Jodie et Shuichi, quand à la suite... il n'avait pas encore décidé, il devrait rejoindre un service spécifique: anti-terrorisme, criminel, lutte contre le crime organisé ou encore beaucoup d'autres. Qu'il était célibataire, ce qui fit sourire Shiho, qui rougit remarquant sa propre réaction. Et enfin qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir, datant d'avant son réveil. Les autres voyant qu'il avait volontairement finit la dessus, alors qu'ils leur semblaient que le récit n'était pas finit, ne réagirent pas, repensant à la demande de Jodie plus tôt.

Voyant la scène Jodie était tout sourire alors que Eri se rapprochait d'elle et dit:

"-Sa c'est plutôt bien passé, pas d'éclat de voix ou de truc du style."

"-Oui, c'est vrai que ce genre de situation peut vite tourner au cauchemar, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui, il serait venu au moins une fois, d'ici un ou peut-être deux ans, alors je me suis dis que le mariage de Ran était l'occasion parfaite."

"-Oui, et puis sa peut aussi être profitable à Ran, raison pour laquelle je vous l'ait proposé. Son sauvetage à aidé. Mais, je me demandais, à propos de quoi vous vous disputiez?"

"-Ouais, son sauvetage à aidé."

"-C'est quoi cette réaction?" Demanda offusqué Eri de voir que l'américaine n'apportait aucune importance ou presque à un geste qui lui avait sûrement demandé beaucoup de courage.

"-Il fait toujours ça, se mettre en danger pour les autres... comprends moi bien, c'est notre travail et je suis fière qu'il ait réagit comme ça mais parfois il prend des risques beaucoup trop grand, tout comme il fait le malin à propos de ces conquêtes alors qu'en faite... il ne conclut jamais."

"-Tu l'espionnes?" Dit Eri en plaisantant, ce qui renforça sa surprise, lors de la réponse.

"-Je l'espionnais... après la décision qu'il a prise, le bureau m'a demandé de le surveillé. Il le savait et ne m'en a jamais voulu."

Shiho et Ran, qui s'était écarté du groupe avait entendu la conversation entre les deux femmes. Si elles s'étaient écarté du groupe, c'est parce que Shiho était toujours secoué par les paroles de Shinichi lorsqu'il venait de repassé au dessus de la rambarde, la future mariée l'ayant remarquée, elle avait écarté l'ex-chimiste du groupe où Shinichi était, Shiho pensait: _"Même maintenant, je continues de le mettre en danger... suis-je à ce point nocive pour lui?"_

Puis les festivités commencèrent enfin, sous l'impulsion de Sonoko, chassant tout les troubles que pouvaient ressentir les invités. Shinichi avait profité de l'intervention de Sonoko pour s'éclipser en direction du bar, où il commanda un Sherry. C'était son alcool préféré, il lui donnait un sentiment nostalgique de complicité sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi... bien sur il savait que Sherry était le surnom de la fille qu'il venait de sauver lorsqu'elle faisait partit de l'Organisation. Cette femme nommé solitaire Shiho Miyano, la seule personne dont il avait encore quelques souvenirs.

Une demi heure plus tard, Eri demanda à Jodie malgré l'oreille attentive de Shiho qui était resté à l'écart de la fête:

"-Et donc, c'était quoi le sujet de votre dispute?"

"-C'est ce qu'on attend d'une avocate de votre qualité, vous ne lâchez jamais le morceau. C'est son nom, vous avez remarqué que je n'ai pas expliqué comment il avait tout ré-appris."

"-Non, maintenant que j'y pense, vous ne l'avez pas dit, mais par contre vous avez dit que..."

"-Oui, il est revenu avec Vermouth, celle qui lui as tout ré-apprit... celle qu'il considère aujourd'hui comme sa mère."

"-Non, il n'a pas!" Réagit vivement l'avocate ayant peur de comprendre.

-Elle la coupa, "Si, aujourd'hui, il s'appelle Shinichi Vineyard."

Le cœur de Shiho manqua un battement en entendant ça, voilà pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais retrouvé, parce qu'il avait changé de nom. Eri avait eu besoin de quelques minutes, pour essayer de comprendre comment il avait peu en arrivé là, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, alors elle demanda à l'américaine:

"-Pourquoi?"

"-Moi aussi au début, j'ai eu du mal, mais imagines, tu te réveilles dans une chambre, tu es gravement blessée à la tête, tu ne sais plus rien, et la une femme très belle, te ré-apprends tout, à chaque question que tu poses, tu obtiens une réponse sincère, elle te traite avec douceur et franchise... tu vois que tu lui poses des problèmes, de graves problèmes mais tout ce que tu obtiens comme réaction de sa part c'est de la douceur et de la protection. Comment... comment ne pas la voir comme une mère?" En réfléchissant sur sa réponse Jodie remarqua qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais dit ça en fasse...

"-N'importe qui aurait réagit comme ça, peut importe les fautes qu'à pu commettre cette personne..." A la plus grande surprises des deux femmes, c'est Shiho qui avait dit ça. "J'ai grandit dans l'Organisation, alors bizarrement ou naturellement, je peux comprendre."

On pouvait sentir à quel point sa avait été dur pour Shiho de dire ça, quand on sait à quel point l'américaine avait effrayé la jeune métisse. Si Akemi avait été la lumière de Shiho celle qui lui avait permit de survivre malgré la dureté et la froideur du monde l'entourant; Chris avait été celle de Shinichi.

Après la révélation de Jodie et la réponse pleine d'émotion de Shiho, ce fut l'avocate qui reprit en disant:

"-Tu as dis... qu'elle ne lui avait jamais mentit."

-Comprenant la question, la blonde reprit, "lorsqu'il lui a demandé qui ils fuyaient, elle avait répondu _'des meurtriers, des criminels, mes camarades... je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien'_ et c'est tout ce qu'il nous a dit."

"-Il ne vous a jamais rien dit de plus sur le temps qu'il a passé avec elle!" Demanda Eri surprise d'une telle attitude.

"-Non, mais les informations qu'il nous a donné directement, ou celle que Vermouth nous a donné; on été capital dans la chute de l'Organisation. Alors quand nos supérieurs ont vues qu'il était toujours aussi efficace dans son travail, qu'il ne fréquentait aucun criminel... a part les visites à Vermouth; ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin. Et puis sa faisait partit du deal que Vermouth à passé avec les autorités."

"-Quelle deal?" Demanda Shiho.

"-Elle est placé dans un établissement médical sécurisé. Elle l'est depuis qu'elle est trop faible physiquement pour la prison. Ce que lui avait donné tes parents à bousiller sa santé à petit feu. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense des données t'ont été envoyé la dessus, non?"

"-Si, et comme je l'avais dit dans mon message pour le centre médical, nous ne risquons pas cela dans notre cas. Mais... c'est vous qui me les avez envoyé?"

"-Oui, à la demande de Shinichi."

"-Pourquoi moi?" Demanda la jeune femme.

"-Je crois qu'il fait confiance a tes qualités, après ayant toi même créer l'Apotoxine, tu es la mieux placé pour en étudier les possibles effets secondaires."

"-Je suis sérieuse, ça c'est ta réponse, ce que je veux connaître c'est la raison qu'il la poussé lui à me demandé mon avis." Répliqua une Shiho dont la voix avait montré qu'elle était non-satisfaite de la réponse de Jodie.

"-Mais moi aussi... je suis sérieuse. Si tu veux, je peux le citer; il a dit,' _parce qu'elle est la meilleure tout simplement'_. Surprise?" Demanda l'américaine en souriant.

"-Oui." Répondit-elle d'un visage qui montrait qu'elle ne savait plus quoi pensé.

"-Au fait, on pourra dormir chez toi cette semaine? J'ai conscience que ça peut te poser problèmes, mais je m'étais dit que ça lui donnerais l'occasion de voir la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu et puis honnêtement, je crois que ça lui ferait du bien de parler avec toi."

Shiho prit quelques instant pour analyser l'information avant de répondre:

"-Oui, bien sur. Et comme tu l'as souligné sa me donnera l'occasion de lui parler. on devrait arrivé a ce comprendre, c'est bizarre mais maintenant on a presque plus de point commun par rapport à avant son départ." Voyant Shinishi qui était au bar en train d'observer les personnes elle reprit, "il est toujours comme ça? Je veux dire à l'écart du reste du groupe."

"-Oui, à part Akai, James -notre supérieur- et moi... c'est autres contacts, il ne leur parle que maxi une fois par mois. Mais ce n'est pas de la timidité, car quand c'est nécessaire, il n'a aucun mal à allé voir les gens."

"-Ok."

Cette discussion avait continuer de redonner le sourire à Shiho qui pensait que peut-être, à défaut de retrouvé son camarade, elle trouverait un nouveau camarade.

La soirée continua dans une bonne humeur plutôt général. Shinichi, Shiho, Kogoro, Eri, Heiji et Jodie; discutant d'affaires qu'ils avaient résolus ou qui étaient toujours en cours, d'ailleurs Shinichi donna son point de vue sur une enquête de Kogoro et Shiho. Après avoir entendu son idée elle dit:

"-Tu pourras venir vérifier demain avec moi à la morgue, si tu veux bien sur."

"-Oui, pourquoi pas et puis sa me permettra de dire bonjour aux autres."

"-J'appellerais quand même l'Inspecteur Megure pour le prévenir."

"-Bien sur! Je comprends parfaitement ce que c'est d'avoir des supérieurs, un peu envahissant." Il sourie malicieusement à Jodie lui faisant comprendre le message.

Après cette conversation, Shiho se dit qu'effectivement, elle trouverait un ami. Et en voyant son regard, elle pouvait voir qu'il partageait cette impression.


	3. Chapitre 1 – Part Two

**Chapitre 1 – Part. Two : Lien du passé**

La soirée terminée, ils retournèrent tout les trois (Shiho, Shinichi et Jodie) à ce qui était autrefois la maison des Kudo. En arrivant, il fit signe aux deux femmes de rentrer ce qu'elles firent après s'être échangée un regard qui était à la fois doux et compréhensif devant la volonté du jeune homme de faire le point dans ses sentiment alors que pour la première fois, il voyait cette maison. Une fois qu'elles étaient rentré, il observa la maison pensif, se disant qu'il avait certainement du vivre heureux ici, mais il se rappela de ces sentiment qui semblaient lui être familier lorsqu'il fuyait avec Vermouth, la fuite, se cacher et mentir; pouvait-on qualifié d'heureuse une existence où ces sentiments étaient devenu une habitude.  
Évidemment, Shinichi Kudo à certainement passé des jours heureux dans ce pays mais ce serait sûrement naïf de pensé qu'il n'avait passé que des jours heureux... Car si il s'y sentait si bien, il ne serait partit en abandonnant Shiho, même si dans un sens s'était pour la protéger, ce que le Shinichi élevé par Vermouth ne comprenait pas: le meilleur moyen de protéger quelqu'un, c'est justement d'être la pour le protéger comme l'avait fait Chris avec lui.  
Le journal qu'il avait retrouvé dans ce qui était les affaires de Kudo lorsqu'il était au FBI, journal qu'il avait commencé à son arrivé aux Etats-Unis; ne l'avait pas aidé à comprendre cette décision car même si il ne l'avait jamais écrit précisément, n'importe qui le lisant aurait comprit, Kudo s'en voulait pour deux raisons, deux raisons qui n'en était qu'une... la première était d'avoir abandonné la personne qu'il avait promit de protéger et pour qui il était réellement une bouée de sauvetage, l'autre raison s'était qu'il avait abandonné la femme qu'il aimait mais ça... c'était sûrement l'impossibilité pour lui de faire un choix entre ses sentiments pour Shiho et la culpabilité que ses sentiments lui donné envers Ran.

N'ayant jamais révélé l'existence de ce journal que son prédécesseur avait habilement caché, personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour-là dans ce bâtiment... Car si l'événement n'y était pas écrit, car c'est évidement impossible. Il était difficile de douter sur ce qu'il c'était passé quand on l'avait lu ce journal, notamment ce qui était écrit quelques jours avant l'incident.  
Peut-être qu'une autre personne n'aurait pas compris en lisant le journal, c'est ce que son esprit s'aventurait parfois à pensé, ça l'agaçait de l'admettre mais si Shinichi Kudo et Shinichi Vineyard ont deux personnalités très différentes, leurs manière de pensés sont étrangement similaire même si jusque là personne ne s'en est rendu compte pour la simple et bonne raison que nos choix sont très différentes bien qu'elles soient basé sur le même raisonnement. Après son retour aux FBI, Shinichi avait étudié avec assiduité la psychologie essayant ainsi de comprendre les choix de Kudo, il avait cependant justifié ce choix à Jodie en disant que c'était pour résoudre plus d'enquêtes et c'était vrai que ses nouvelles connaissances l'avait souvent aidé dans ses enquêtes, faisant de lui, un des tout meilleurs agent du FBI alors qu'il vient juste de finir sa formation.  
Il était d'ailleurs très demandé maintenant que sa formation était terminé et qu'il devait faire son choix pour l'orientation, il n'a pas encore décidé mais son choix se portera sûrement sur l'unité chargé de la traque des "serial-killer" ou la brigade de déminage, mais ce dernier choix lui semblait trop dangereux, une petite voix dans sa tête répliqua en disant:"Parce que partir à la poursuite des 'sérial-killer' ça ne l'est pas?" puis il finit cette introspection en pensant:"Je préfère avoir mon destin entre mes mains, et démineurs tu subit ton adversaire...".

Alors qu'il avait suffisamment -à son goût- observer la façade de cette maison ainsi que celle de la maison voisine, propriété du professeur Agasa. Il rentra et remarqua avec surprise que les quelques souvenir de l'intérieur de cette maison qui lui restaient encore, étaient parfaitement identique ou presque à la vision qu'il avait aujourd'hui devant les yeux. Voyant que Jodie l'avait également remarqué, mais qu'elle s'était abstenue d'en parler si on en juge à son langage corporelle. Il comprit que cette décision avait pu être soit causé par les forts sentiments qu'éprouvait la jeune femme à l'égard de son alter-ego ou encore la volonté de garder la maison telle qu'elles est au cas où Shinichi Kudo serait revenue, ou peut-être un peu des deux; dans tout les cas, il serait extrêmement impoli voir insensible de sa part de demandé à la légiste qu'elle était la raison de ses choix ou plutôt de son absence de choix.

Puis Shiho demanda à ses deux invités si ils avaient faim, c'était plutôt drôle de pensé qu'ils pouvaient avoir encore faim alors qu'ils sortaient d'un restaurant même si il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu de "vrai" repas, après avoir rapidement jeter un coup d'œil vers l'américaine, le jeune homme répondit que oui, mais pas suffisamment pour un repas, si elle avait des en-cas se seraient parfait, elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec des chips, et ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis Jodie qui était partit se doucher et revenue, laissant l'occasion à son collègue d'y aller précisant au passage, qu'il irait directement se coucher une fois qu'il aurait finit, le voyage plus la fête l'avait sérieusement fatigué, il se garda d'ajouter qu'il avait finit une enquête difficile quelques heures avant de monté dans l'avion. Puis Jodie demanda à Shiho, maintenant qu'elles étaient seules:

"Alors, comment tu vis de l'avoir à nouveau autour de toi?"  
"Bizarrement. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas stupide... quand tu as dit, qu'il avait perdu sa mémoire et qu'il avait du tout réapprendre, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il ne serait plus le même, et qu'avec des conséquence pareil sur sa mémoire le choc à sa tête a du être extrêmement violent, ce qui signifie donc qu'il a eu de la chance d'y survivre mais c'est malgré tout plutôt agréable, peut-être que j'ais réussi a tourner la page. Par contre, je voudrais savoir, quand vous dites qu'il ne conclu jamais avec les femmes, vous voulez dire quoi exactement?"  
"Il accepte la plupart des invitations à dîner que la jeune femme qui l'invite soit jolie ou pas, mais il ne touche jamais ces femmes, ni aucune autre... je crois d'ailleurs qu'il restreint au minimum les contacts physiques avec les autres êtres humains. Peut-être qu'il accepte juste afin de pouvoir discuter et se changer les idées durant une soirée..."  
"Je voies ce que tu veux dire..." Voyant la surprise de Jodie devant sa déclaration, Shiho ajouta, "j'ai conscience que je suis une solitaire, mais cette vie me convient."  
"Tu voies bien Ran ou les autres, non?"  
Shiho eu un sourire sarcastique avant de dire,"on est resté en contact depuis qu'il est partit aux Etats-Unis, je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir mentit, mais moi de mon côtés, je vous ais dit la vérité, j'apprécie des journées comme aujourd'hui mais dans l'ensemble, je suis tout aussi bien à travailler à mon labo..."  
"Je voies... l'important c'est que tu fasses ce qui te plaît."

Après quelques minutes a peser le pour et le contre l'ex-chimiste posa finalement sa question:

"Et... j'aimerais en savoir plus sur sa relation avec Vermouth, je sais que vous avez dit, qu'il n'avait presque rien dit; mais si vous l'avez espionné, vous en savez sûrement plus que ça."  
"La première que je les ais observé au parloir de la prison où elle était... j'ai, j'ai cru que j'hallucinais... voir Vermouth, sourire comme ça, mais je sais qu'être un criminel ne veux pas forcément dire que tu es un monstre -tu en es un bon exemple- par contre le voir lui, sourire comme ça... C'était la première que je le voyais avec une telle expression depuis qu'il avait quitté le Japon. Il y a aussi eu un autre truc, un jour un gardien à touché Vermouth, de manière indécente, Shinichi l'a envoyé à l'hôpital en voyant ça. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une telle rage."  
"C'est normal, s'il la considère comme sa mère."  
"Oui, je sais mais ce n'était pas du genre 'touche pas à ma mère' c'était plutôt du genre 'je ne laisserais pas ça arriver, pas cette fois'; et franchement je me dis que ça expliquerais la retenue qu'il a avec les femmes."  
"Vous pensez qu'elle a été violé, et qu'il l'a vue?!"  
"Elle n'a aucun problème a le prendre dans ses bras, mais une fois un gardien lui a attrapé le poignet pour lui enlevé ses menottes et l'expression de dégoût sur son visage... ce n'était pas naturelle. Depuis, quand j'entends dire qu'elle était 'la favorite' du boss... ça me fait froid dans le dos."  
"Je... honnêtement, je ne la connais pas assez pour pouvoir vous aidé mais, cela ne me parait pas impossible. Et si c'est le cas, sa facilité a tuer s'explique à défaut de pouvoir être pardonné."

Après avoir dit ces mots, Shiho décida d'aller se coucher ayant entendu la douche s'arrêter quelques minutes plus tôt, puis elle partirent se coucher, mettant ainsi fin a cette longue journée de retrouvaille.  
Le lendemain matin tout les trois partirent pour le commissariat après avoir revue et saluer tout le monde, certains semblait plus heureux que d'autres surtout après avoir appris à propos du changement de nom de Shinichi. Ambiance qui s'adoucit lorsqu'il fit remarquer que son point de vue qu'il avait donné la veille venait de résoudre une enquête compliqué. Voyant que l'ambiance était devenu plus accueillante avec son jeune collègue, Jodie décida de prendre la direction d'une salle d'arcades le sourire aux lèvres, désespérant ainsi son jeune collègue, devant une attitude douteuse -selon lui- de la part d'un agent chevronné du FBI.  
Il fut finalement autorisé par l'inspecteur Megure à accompagné Shiho à la morgue. Même si ce n'était pas et de loin, la partit qu'il préférait dans une enquête, la possibilité de regarder travaillé un génie enchantait le jeune asiatique. Au fur et à mesure de la journée il distilla quelques commentaires ce qui fit qu'à la fin de la journée ils avaient résolu pas moins de six affaires.  
Voyant ces résultats pour le moins exceptionnel, Shinichi fut autorisé par l'inspecteur Megure à pouvoir formé un duo d'enquêteurs avec Miyano durant cette semaine.  
Un soir de la semaine alors qu'elle vérifiait un théorie qu'avait eu son nouveau partenaire dans la voiture, au labo de la maison (étant un bourreau de travail elle avait décidé d'emménagé une des pièces en labo personnel, c'était la seul vrai modification qu'elle avait apporté à la battisse depuis qu'elle y avait emménagé. Jodie rentra et remarqua que les nouveaux partenaires travaillaient ensemble dans le labo. Quelques heures plus tard, l'américaine croisa la métisse et lui demanda:

"Je vois que ça se passe bien entre vous?" Avec un visage amusé.  
"Oui, on obtient de bon résultat, et c'est agréable de travaillé avec quelqu'un à qui je n'ais pas besoin d'expliquer trois fois afin qu'il comprenne."  
"... Ouais, je suppose que c'est mieux. Mais je parlais sur le plan personnel!"  
"Ah, oui on s'entend bien, j'apprécie notre partenariat."  
Ayant peur de comprendre Jodie demanda, "tu veux dire que tout le temps que vous avez passé ensemble, vous n'avez fait QUE parlez boulot?"  
"Évidemment, tu voulais qu'on parle de quoi?"  
"Hein! Ben je... je suis contente de voir que sa se passe bien."

Une fois qu'elle fut de retour seule dans sa chambre l'américaine pensa:"Je suis supposé me réjouir du fait qu'ils aient enfin trouvé quelqu'un capable de les comprendre ou m' inquiété du fait qu'ils n'aient absolument aucune conversation amicale?"  
Nos deux génies passèrent donc la quasi-totalité de la semaine ensemble de cette manière, résolvant un nombre spectaculaire d'enquête, avec une précision et une concentration parfaite sur chacune d'entre elle.  
C'est ainsi que le vendredi, ils s'étaient rendu un manoir qui avait été le théâtre d'une scène de crime. Dont le créateur n'avait pas été identifié, ils étaient rentrés et ils rencontrèrent le coupable qu'ils suspectaient, armé d'un pistolet, Shinichi étant en congé sur un sol étranger et Shiho étant légiste, eux n'étaient pas armé. c'est donc ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent coincé dans une situation inconfortable, enfermé, privé de leur téléphone, et menottés ensemble dans une cave alors qu'il avait mis le feu au manoir.  
Et c'est avec un air tranquille qu'il lui demanda:

"Pourquoi tu as des menottes si tu n'as pas d'armes?"  
"Car j'ai le droit..."  
"Ok, alors on fait quoi?"  
"On cherche un moyen de sortir évidement! On a combien de temps devant nous à ton avis?"  
"Connaissant le manière de réfléchir du coupable, il voudra laisser croire que le feu est accidentel, donc il le fera commencé à la cuisine, car c'est la où là majorité des feus domestiques d'origines accidentels commencent, en prenant en compte la superficie et le faite qu'il voudra sûrement que sa aille le plus vite possible quand même... je dirais une bonne heure, peut-être une heure et demi."  
"Autant?"  
"Étant donné que c'est le temps qu'il nous reste à vivre, je suis content de voir que tu le prends comme ça; et désolé de doucher à nouveau ta surprise mais, vu l'heure et la position du manoir, la probabilité que quelqu'un arrive ici dans le temps impartit est très proche de zéro. Mais c'est sur que sa nous laisse le temps de nous habituer à l'idée."  
"Toi, tu as l'air calme..."  
Il sourit avant de répondre,"paniquer ne me fera que perdre inutilement ce qui pourrait être mes derniers instant en ce monde, de plus il nous reste suffisamment de temps pour essayer de sortir d'ici. Il y a bien trappe de ventilation mais elle est au plafond... alors avec les menottes... c'est pas gagné, faut trouvé une autre solution. Et puis, je te ferais remarqué que toi aussi, tu es très calme."  
"On est deux génies ayant été élevé dans l'Organisation, et faisant partit des forces de l'ordre, on va trouvé une solution... après on verra bien si elle fonctionne."  
"C'est sur que vu comme ça."

Puis environ une demi-heure plus tard il eu un éclair de génie et dit:

"Le truc la-bas, c'est une couverture anti-feu?"  
"Oui, mais sa ne nous protégera pas d'un incendie." Répondit-elle avec son sarcasme désormais légendaires.  
"Je sais, merci... Mais par contre sa nous protégera du souffle d'une petite explosion, vu les objets sur ce mur près de la porte d'entré, il y a sûrement du gaz qui passe par ici. Si on peut trafiquer l'entrée..."  
"Si on peut trafiquer l'entrée?" Demandât-elle en ayant peur de comprendre.  
"On peut faire sauter la conduite pour faire sauter la porte, car si elle est trop solide pour qu'on l'enfonce, un explosion le ferait. C'est toi le génie chimique, sa peut marcher non?"  
"La maison est inhabité depuis deux mois, le gaz à été coupé, il doit donc en rester suffisamment pour la porte mais pas trop pour qu'on crame... de plus le meurtrier est venu effacé ses traces, voyant qu'on avait pas remarqué certain détail, il est venu s'assurer que personne ne les remarquerait; il ne s'est sûrement pas fait chier à allumer le chauffage."

Voyant que les préparatifs étaient terminé, ils se mirent en place et il demanda avant de jeter le briquet que lui avait offert Chris:

"Un discours?" Demandât-il souriant.  
"Non, mais une demande-"  
Il coupa, "désolé mais les mariages... je vais déjà en louper un, et pis c'est vraiment pas mon truc... je veux dire t'as l'air d'une fille bien mais..." En plaisantant allègrement.

Elle lui donna un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule et ils éclatèrent de rire, puis elle reprit:

"Je suis contente d'être avec toi-"  
Il coupa de nouveau. "J'apprécie mais j'aurais préféré éviter d'y passer..."  
Elle reprit plus fort, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse, "Je suis contente d'être avec toi, j'ais adoré travaillé en équipe avec toi ces quelques jours, je n'avais jamais prit autant de plaisir à travailler, j'aimerais qu'on continu de travailler ensemble après le mariage."  
Il prit un visage plus sombre, "Je suis désolé, mais j'ais l'intention de retourner auprès de Chris après le mariage, au moins jusqu'à... ce qu'elle parte, je n'avais pas encore prit de décision pour la suite-"  
Elle coupa à son tour, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle dit, "n'avait pas"  
"Pour la suite, si tu le penses encore quand on sera sortit de là fais-le moi savoir, je serais ravit d'accepté ton offre, mais bon, va déjà falloir qu'on sorte de là."

Ils se rapprochèrent pour s'abriter avec la couverture anti-feu et il balança le briquet. Ressentant un pincement au coeur à l'idée de se séparer d'un des rares objets qu'il lui restera d'elle lorsque Chris mourra.

Le dimanche après-midi, le mariage en plein air battait son plein sous un soleil radieux. Mais il y avait un petit air pensif chez une bonne partit des invités, Agasa, Heiji, les policiers présents ou encore Eri. Car la surprenante nouvelle avait déjà fait son chemin, même si elle n'avait pas été confirmé.

Puis deux personnes arrivent en arborant un sourire sans émotion, ils s'appuyèrent contre un mur au bout de l'allée centrale. Et la jeune femme dit en s'adressant au jeune homme:

"Oui, je veux toujours faire de toi mon partenaire." Faisant partiellement écho aux vœux des deux mariés quelques minutes plus tard.  
"Alors, nous serons à nouveaux équipiers dans la grande maison de la police japonaise." Rigola Shinichi.

Ran quand à elle allait célébrer son mariage sereinement, les quelques fois où elle avait vu le nouveau Shinichi lui ayant confirmé qu'il n'était plus le jeune arrogant et idéaliste qu'elle aimait.  
Cependant, les voir comme ça tout les deux, lui donnait une drôle d'impression, vous savez ce genre d'impression où l'on se compte notre définition de la justice ou de l'amour est contesté par une histoire plus grande encore; et lorsqu'on regarde à nouveau on ne peut s'empêcher de trouver dans ce que l'on appelait autrefois la perfection... un goût amer. Cependant, elle trouverait l'amour et la sécurité d'avoir quelqu'un qui sera toujours là auprès d'elle avec celui qui s'apprêtait à être son mari.

Si Agasa avait un air pensif c'est qu'il était malheureux d'avoir définitivement perdu un vieil ami et le dernier de la famille des Kudo, pensif sur le fait que Shiho ne retrouverait sûrement jamais l'amour de part cette même perte, mais cette nouvelle relation lui permettra au moins de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre, bien que se soit sûrement de la plus étrange des manières.  
Si Heiji avait un air pensif c'est qu'il était malheureux d'avoir définitivement perdu son meilleur rival et celui qui aura été l'espace de quelques mois, son meilleur ami, bien que l'idée d'affronté ce nouveaux Shinichi qui en plus travaillera avec la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse, s'avère très excitante.  
Si Eri avait un air pensif au mariage de sa fille, c'est qu'elle était heureuse de voir que le retour de Shinichi avait eu l'effet qu'elle espérait, mais malheureusement avec un tel duo entre leurs mains les procureurs allaient devenir beaucoup plus forts, compliquant ainsi sa volonté de rester invaincue même si la complicité que dégageaient ses deux là avait quelque chose... d'enivrant.  
Si les policiers avaient un air pensifs c'est parce qu'ils comprenaient la qualité qui venait de rejoindre leur camp, mais éviter de paraître stupide devant cette qualité allait devenir... épuisant, déjà qu'avec juste Shiho c'était compliqué alors-là...

Car nos ex-rajeunis qui avaient rejetés toutes proximités au delà d'un certain seuil de la part de leur proches, qui ont définitivement abandonné leurs espoir ou leurs envie de faire partie d'un couple, ont vécu le fait de grandir dans l'organisation même si c'était de manière différente; ils ont finalement pu trouvé, une relation qui leur ira parfaitement à travers ce partenariat qui créera sans doute le duo le plus efficace de l'histoire de la police japonaise.

FIN


End file.
